Alyssa Hale
Alyssa Hale (御堂島 優 Midōshima Yū) is the protagonist of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. She is a dark, very quiet, gloomy, tormented and troubled girl with a violent second alternate personality called Bates who possesses her occasionally. Personality Alyssa is very meek and gentle. However, since her adoptive father, Allen Hale, was never around, she grew up to be very quiet. Possessed with spiritual intuition, Alyssa always wants to link things to the supernatural and otherworldly phenomena. She also seems to be easily shocked. She can be compared to a shrinking violet archetype. She seems to be lonely and no mention is made of any friends. Alyssa's personality changes when being possessed by Bates. Bates is cruel, unjust, heartless, cynical, clever, and cunning, yet kind to Alyssa, which might be a simple defense instinct due to possessing the same body as her or due to the fact he is her twin brother spiritually living through her. He is the opposite to Alyssa's shy and meek personality. Background Born in 1982 as Lynn Maxwell (才堂 凛 Saidō Rin), Lynn was one of twins to the Maxwells. Lynn was never supposed to have been born. Her father, George Maxwell, buried them alive because every few generations believed that the "Cursed Twins" are born. At the same time, Allen Hale, Lynn's would-be adopted father, wished to bring down George. He dug up the Maxwell grave with his friend, Philip Tate, and they both found her alive while also uncovering a statue. Allen re-named her Alyssa Hale. To Allen's horror, Alyssa had an alter ego, a male personality came to be known as "Bates." This personality was cold, cruel, and ruthless but kind to Alyssa. When she was a young girl, Allen bought her an amulet at a Mikoshi shrine, which helped Alyssa keep Bates dormant. Sometime during Alyssa's high school life, she was sent to a mental institute because Bates had murdered some boys who were bullying her while she was walking in the hallways. Drama CD Alyssa was sent to a mental institute because Bates had unexpectedly became dominant during a school day and murdered three students and a teacher. Shortly after arriving at a train station in Osaka but before heading to the Tate House, Alyssa engaged in a conversation with an old man shortly before he left for the next train. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' :This plot summary follows the canon '''Ending A'.'' Alyssa arrives at the house of her adopted uncle and aunt, Philip and Kathryn Tate, to spend a weekend with them. However, she arrives, she discovers several of her cousin's severed body parts around the house, and is chased by her littlest cousin, Stephanie, who is seemingly possessed. She burns the statue given to her by Philip causing Stephanie and her to pass out. Alyssa later awakens in the Memorial Hospital brought there by Alex Corey who explains how and why she was taken there. She encounters zombies who chase her as well, and meets Doug Bowman while exploring, and Jessica Cook in a storage room. She then is attacked by Henry Kaplan who is shot by Shannon Lewis saying she won't let her die that easily. Heading to the exit with the key fails; Alex arrives and shoots the door but a mob of zombies attack causing her to pass out. Alex kills the mob and brings her to the research facility. Afterwards, Alyssa finds Shannon who introduces herself to her. She asks Alyssa if she came there to die, but lets her go so that she may "have a bit of fun" with her in the events following. Alyssa then comes across Alex again, who has also seen the killer. Later, Alyssa finds Maxwell in the lab, claiming she wasn't "supposed to have been born." She flees again, and soon comes across Allen handcuffed to a pipe. After setting him free, the two go to go into Philip's office after encountering Maxwell again. She begs Allen to explain, but he rushes her inside. There, she finds Philip claiming he has finally discovered the secret of the Maxwell Curse. Downstairs, Alyssa finds Shannon angrily claiming that she ruined her life, and promptly tries to throttle her. Bates emerges and throws Shannon away, who then leaves the room, astonished. Alyssa reaches the graveyard where she finds the dying Philip. He explains to her that the curse never really existed, and warns Alyssa with his last breath. Later on, Shannon catches up with Alyssa, and Allen enters the room and tells her to kill him instead of Alyssa. Unable to have her revenge, she takes a supposed cyanide pill, suiciding in their presence. As Allen exits the room, he reveals to Alyssa that Shannon was his daughter. In the next room, Alyssa sees Alex Corey, who states that his investigation is over. He offers to escape with her, but she refuses, claiming she can't just leave things the way they are. In the shrine, Alyssa finds Allen confronting George Maxwell. He explains that he envied him, and reveals to Alyssa that she is not his biological daughter, but instead the daughter of Maxwell himself, and was buried alive due to being cursed with an alter ego. As Maxwell tries to attack Alyssa, he is shot by Allen and falls to the ground. Allen continues to explain that he loved her, and because of this, infected the statue with the toxin in order to make Maxwell go insane. He then says goodbye and tells her to leave, as the building is about to explode, and collapses. Maxwell rises and attempts to kill Alyssa once more, but she is saved by Alex, who shoots him. The two then escape. Outside, Alyssa and Alex watch the building engulfed in flames. She laments over her adoptive father's death, claiming she should have died instead. Alex states that it's not like she died there once already, and claims he has to leave in order to take care of the remaining zombies. Alyssa looks up and smiles. During this scene, Bates' voice can be heard whispering, "I'm not going to die!" Quotes *''"Hello...? Uncle Philip? Aunt Kathryn? It's Alyssa."'' *''"What happened here?!"'' *''"It's only an arm?!"'' *''"Ooh, spooky!"'' *''"This isn't a game!"'' *''"Oh no... Ashley!"'' *''"Aunt Kathryn, run! Hurry, run!"'' *''"No... don't come out!"'' *''"My face... It's changed... I wonder if Bates has become the dominant one."'' *''"A letter...? From... Mr. Allen Hale, it's from my father!"'' *''"I must burn the statue!"'' *''"Stephanie... I'm sorry..."'' *''"Stephanie... How is she?"'' *''"What have I done...?"'' *''"This place is scary!"'' *''"You're NOT my father!"'' *''"Everyone's dead, and it's all my fault... It would have been better if I had died."'' Trivia *She is not related to Helen Maxwell. *Alyssa Hale shares the same first name as Alyssa Hamilton from Clock Tower 3. *Alyssa has two costumes activated by codes which is a new school uniform and a monkey outfit. **To wear the sailor fuku, hold L1 + R2 + Select + Triangle + Start while starting a new game at the title screen. **To wear the monkey outfit, hold L1 + R2 + Select + Square + Start while starting a new game at the title screen. *Alyssa was surprised to see Jennifer Simpson on Ashley's Clock Tower poster in her bedroom in Chapter 1. *If Alyssa hadn't turned on the light in certain rooms, she will hide immediately upon entering while being chased. *She is able to sense power. *If the player examines a mirror as Alyssa, she comments that she sees Bates' face. *Alyssa and Ashley seemingly had a close friendship before the events of the game. *Although her headband is orange, it sometimes appears to be red in cinematics depending on the lighting. *Despite not wanting to hurt Stephanie, she has few hiding spots and more evasion points to knock her out. Gallery Clock Tower 2.jpg|Artwork. CT2cast.png|Artwork. GH15.jpg|Artwork. Alyssa_face.png|Artwork. Alyssa Hale.png|Artwork. GH6.jpg|Artwork. Yu2.png|Artwork. Bates2.png|Alyssa and Bates. BatesSmile.png|Artwork. AlyssaArrival.gif|Alyssa in the intro. Bates.jpg|Alyssa possessed by Bates. Arm.gif|Alyssa is freaked out by Ashley's animated arm. StephStab.gif|Stephanie stabs Alyssa to death. Dodge.gif|Alyssa dodges Stephanie. JessicaSuicide.jpg|Alyssa tries to talk Jessica Cook out of suicide. Broom.gif|Alyssa kills a zombie with a broom. AlyssaSamurai.gif|Alyssa is killed by a samurai. AlyssaHale.jpg|Alyssa in Ending A. ACom1.png|Alyssa in the manga. ACom2.png|Alyssa in the manga. ACom3.png|Alyssa in the manga. ACom4.png|Alyssa in the manga. Hale, Alyssa Hale, Alyssa Hale, Alyssa Hale, Alyssa